


Split Personality

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sad Ending, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An experiment gone wrong with Logan leaves poor Roman feeling torn - quite literally! His entire being is split into two halves, and as he soon finds out, some parts of him are liked better than others...





	1. Chapter 1

Every side in Thomas' mind has their own personalities, and Roman is no different. He's made up of two main parts: the creative writing side, and the heroic prince side. Both these parts work together to fuel Roman to make him what he is.  
However, it also fueled Logan's scientific curiosity, he longed to experiment and understand more about these two sides.  
Now, when Logan has an idea, he'll stop at nothing to prove it - as shown when he threw a laptop at Thomas's head.  
So, after much pleading and promising it was safe and agreeing to go see several new musicals on Logan's part, Roman finally agreed to have a few experiments done on him...  
"So nerd, what are we going to do here? Answer a few questions then we're done?"  
"No, it will be a lot more invasive than that, and hopefully provide a lot more information and data to work with... I'm going to split you in two..."  
"Wait, what?"  
"It will be fine Roman, it will only hurt for a minute, then it will be over. Now sit tight."  
"No-oo wait!!" Roman protested, but Logan had already stuck something into his neck...  
Instantly the world began to shift and grow...  
Roman was in unimaginable pain as his body and soul were split in two and he screamed. This gained the attention of Virgil and Patton, who had been playing video games in the common rooms together.  
They came running, terror filling them!!!   
"Guys what's..." Their sentence was cut off as they took in the strange sight before them.  
There were 2 Romans standing there, looking very confused! One was wearing a beautiful flowing dress that looked like it was straight out of a Disney movie, clutching a notebook with a pen tucked behind their ear. The other was in full armour like a medieval knight, right down to the dangerously sharp sword...  
They all just stared at each other for a minute before Virgil broke the silence.  
" What the fuck?!"  
The Roman in the dress looked like he wanted to echo that sentiment, but the Roman in the armour pointed his sword at Virgil!  
"Watch your language, evil witch, or I shall smite thee where thy stand!!!"  
That snapped Patton out of his daze pretty fast, and he turned to glare at the armoured Roman.  
"Excuse you, my dark, strange son is not evil!  Apologise right now!"  
"You are not this creature's father, he was born to the darkness and ought to be banished back there where he belongs!" The dress Roman gave a startled little gasp at this statement - mentioning Virgil's past as a dark side was going way too far, as every side very well knew...  
Virgil stared at him for a minute before making a sobbing noise and disappearing, presumably to his room.  
Patton turned at started at armour Roman with a look that would scare a demon and walked towards him.  
" How dare you..."  
The sword was once again brandished, not that it would do much good against an angered father...  
"You put down that sword right now, young man! You don't get to talk to Virgil that way! He has the same goal as all of us: to keep Thomas safe!"  
The sword was lowered slightly and armour Roman looked a little bit ashamed.  
"He is as much a part of this famILY as any one of us, and the way you treated him was cruel, and frankly unprince like! Now I will tell you one more time to put down that sword!"  
The sword obediently dropped with a loud clatter, and armour Roman knelt quietly...  
"...You are right, good sir, that was too far. I hope the young witch is alright..."  
Patton looked slightly started that the issue was resolved so quickly. But he quickly switched back into dad mode and beamed down at the kneeling side.  
"That's alright, kiddo! It was just harsh, that's all! I'm sure if you apologise to Virgil he'll forgive you. But, um, friendly tip, he's not actually a witch. He just likes dressing that way!"  
"Ah, I see! My apologies, I shall stop referring to him as such!" The armour rose with a clank as the side stood and marched off to Virgil's room...


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, golden rings thumped on dark wood as armour-Roman knocked on Virgil's door.  
"Hello? Are you in there, good sir?"  
"Ah, my other half! Come in!" Came dress-Roman's cheerful voice instead of Virgil's...  
He entered with a confused look on his face.  
"You? What are you doing here? Granted I did get lost trying to find this room."  
Said side was now wearing a blue-and-white striped t-shirt, his purple hair hidden by a blond wig as he carefully fixed a smiling Virgil's eyeshadow.  
"There we are, just like Connor - ah, hello! Virgil needed something to take his mind off things, I thought a little cosplaying would do the trick! Dear Evan Hansen seemed thematically appropriate..."  
"Yes, you both look very good. Would you mind if I borrowed Virgil for a moment?"  
They both exchanged a look before Virgil reluctantly left the bed and followed him.  
Seeing how happy Virgil had been around him made armour-Roman inexplicably nervous and annoyed. Did that silly prince-of-the-dress-up-box think he was better than a knight in shining armour?!  
He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. That could not be! He was a prince, it was impossible not to love him!  
And with that...  
"Sir Virgil, I'm dreadfully sorry for my earlier words! I have been informed that they were highly insensitive..."  
"And you didn't realize this until it was pointed out to you?"  
His perfect smile faltered.  
"W-what?"  
"You didn't think this could be hurtful until someone else told you. That's pretty bad, dude. But you are new here, and still learning, so I forgive you. Just think things over in future, ok?"  
"Ah, I understand! Of course I shall!"  
Virgil didn't see the flash of hurt in amour-Roman's eyes.  
"Well then, in that case let's drop the whole thing. Agreed?"  
"Agreed!"  
As armour-Roman turned to leave, Virgil called once again.  
"Oh by the way, me and Pen had an idea about what to do with the whole confusing you guys thing."  
Armour-Roman blinked.  
"You and who?"  
"The other half of you! We thought since he's the creative side he could be Pen, and since you're the prince side you could be sword!"  
"That is a... Unique idea. Certainly sounds like something he'd suggest!" 'Sword' tried to smile through the pain. He hadn't even been consulted!!!  
"Ok, then it's decided. Catch you later, Sword."  
Virgil gave him a two finger salute before disappearing back into his room.  
Sword could hear the laughter echiong from within and felt a jab to his heart and his pride.  
How could Virgil prefer that notebook loving freak over him? He was clearly the better half! No matter, he could still be the favorite of the others. And he swore he would.


End file.
